


Two Weeks, One Weekes

by marshmallowcat249



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 17:10:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7396291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshmallowcat249/pseuds/marshmallowcat249
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"One," Dallon started.</p><p>"Two," he exhaled. </p><p>"Thre-"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Weeks, One Weekes

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by onceupona-prompt on tumblr.

It seemed like there was no one in the warehouse across the street. The zombies probably wouldn't be there anyway; Brendon knew it was abandoned years ago. 

"Dallon, I think the old cheese warehouse is empty. Come on, maybe we could stay there for a while," Brendon said quietly. Some zombies sleep, so it's better to speak softly as to not wake them up and risking getting bitten. The zombies were merely migrating, they would pass within the next two weeks. They just had to stay away from them and avoid getting bitten for just a little while longer, then they'd be safe until winter. 

The spring migration always brought about chaos in the town of Henderson, Nevada, it always forced most of the citizens to flee their homes in search of somewhere safer. They shut down the airports in fear of a zombie potentially coming on board (which made no sense, they are fairly easy to detect. Thanks a lot, government.), so there wasn't much they could do. Brendon didn't mind it much, he liked killing zombies. 

They both ran across the street, keeping their guns pointed and scoping out the area for any members of the undead. Luckily there were none outside at the moment, and they both scurried inside the warehouse, setting down their duffel bags only when they reached an office-like room and locked the door. 

"That wasn't that bad. You okay, Dallon?" 

Dallon nodded and began unpacking his bag, rolling out his sleeping bag and laying down on top of it. Brendon did the same, making sure he was as close to Dallon as possible. Dallon smiled and grabbed Brendon's left hand, admiring the ring on his ring finger. They had only been married for two days when the first migration started. Three years later, they were still going strong. It wasn't the stereotypical love between them -heart pounding, stomach butterfly bullshit- it was a lot calmer than one would expect. They just didn't have that extreme nervousness a normal couple experienced, it was literally them just saying "No homo" to each other until Spencer caught them and told them that they were in fact very homo. They had just rolled with it ever since. 

The night was peaceful for once; no sirens in the distance, no signs of zombies anywhere. Maybe the migration ended sooner than they thought. That was what they thought until they woke up the next morning. 

There were zombies pounding on the door, they had already cracked the window, it was only a matter of time before they got in. Brendon quickly woke up Dallon and handed him his gun. He then stood up and shot at the zombies attempting to come in through the window, he got rid of those fairly quickly. Dallon made sure the door stayed closed until Brendon was done at the window before opening the door. 

Bullets were flying everywhere, thick and potent-smelling blood was flinging from all sorts of directions, and both men fought until the last one was on the ground. They were fairly successful in killing them, not too much damage to their little office. They would probably have to move though because the window was completely shattered. 

Brendon looked down at himself and checked for injuries that would need attention, if they needed stitiches. Brendon decided that no, he didn't really need medical attention. Dallon on the other hand... 

He lay on the other side of the room, clutching his shoulder and holding back tears. He didn't think it could happen to him. He'd gotten cocky and become careless as a result. A result that neither of them wanted. 

"Dallon!" Brendon exclaimed. He ran over to Dallon's side and saw what he never wanted to see, ever. A small set of teeth marks on his shoulder. Already infected. Dallon lost. 

"No no no, Dallon, baby, come on  I think I know a guy down the stre-" 

"No." Dallon took out a pistol from its holster on his belt and rested it in Brendon's hand. Brendon let out a broken sob at this. He didn't want Dallon to leave. Not now. 

"It's easy," he started. He was becoming weaker by the second, his body was trying very hard to fight off this virus, but it was failing miserably. "It'll be okay," he said gently.

"No, no it won't be okay! I can't live without you!" 

Dallon shook his head. "Brendon, you need to do this and keep fighting. You need to live long enough-"  he paused. "Live long enough to see the day they find a cure." 

Brendon let the tears fall, he didn't have a problem with crying around Dallon. Dallon held Brendon's hand with the pistol and guided it up to his head. "On three. Ok?" 

Brendon nodded and sniffled, wiping his eyes and pressing his finger on the trigger. 

"One," Dallon started. 

"Two..." he exhaled. 

"Thre-" The sound blasted through Brendon's ears as the bullet buried itself into Dallon's skull. He rested the gun on the ground and Brendon took the ring off of Dallon's finger and hid it in his pocket. He collected his things and took some of Dallon's belongings he thought would be useful. He was going to keep going. Do as his husband requested.


End file.
